The Forest
by icerose13999
Summary: Pacifica is Mabel's archenemy but is it possible that Dipper isn't as certain of his feelings? Find out in this tale of mystery! excuse any typos I might make I'm not a professional.
1. Chapter 1: The Stream

"You think they bought it", asked Dipper.

"Yeah…did we do the right thing, Dipper", asked Tyrone.

"Definitely", Dipper unfolded the plan. "Step 36", he read," convince everyone you are in love with Wendy."

"Now the hard part…"

(Dipper's pov)

I woke up and found that Mabel was gone. I planned to look at the secret room we found with the president on pioneer's day. I reached into my pillowcase for the original copy of the newspaper we found. Once I was dressed, I ran downstairs and out the door. I took the forest path there and I grabbed the book out of its hole in the ground where I found it. I checked all my traps and cameras but there wasn't anything to find. I had explored the forest so much after Gideon stole the shack I knew it like the back of my hand. I was almost there when I ran into something! It was Pacifica and she wasn't happy.

"You", she screamed," what are you doing running into people like that!" She pushed me backwards and I tripped over a root something hard hit my head and I blacked out.

I woke up by the stream. I had been laid down onto some leaves and Pacifica was holding a wet rag to my forehead.

"Oh, you're awake good. Now I can leave." After that I blacked out again and when I woke up she was gone and it was nearly noon. After looking around I found my stuff and a bundle with a note and food inside.

The note read: Dipper, I gave you food to say that I'm sorry I pushed you –Pacifica. There was an apple, a sandwich and a bar of chocolate.

I wasn't quite sure what to think so I sat and considered my situation. I sat there for a while and decided to sleep in the woods.

I went to an oak tree nearby and grabbed a sleeping bag and one-person tent I stored there. I got a fire going and decided against telling Grunkle Stan where I was I would have to explain why I was camping. I wasn't to sure myself.

Then I noticed something in the distance. It was another fire about 25 feet away and I slowly crept towards it. I knew in these woods you should use caution when approaching something weird.

I found someone sitting by the fire and immediately could tell they were obviously terrified. They kept turning their head searching the forest for the source of one of the many noises they kept shouting 'who's there' and they screamed when a raccoon emerged from the bushes. Was it Grunkle Stan? Soos? Mabel? Wendy? It was…

"Pacifica?" Then I realized I had said that out loud. She screamed. I stepped into the light and asked what she was doing here.

"I was curious to see what the forest was like at night. And as you can see its not nice. What are you doing here," she questioned.

"I was camping…do you wanna come to my fire yours is almost dead" She looked back and saw he was right.

"Ok, just don't get weird." And with that I put out her fire and we walked to mine. After that we talked and roasted marshmallows (I stored them too) and I let her take the tent while I slept outside in my sleeping bag. When we woke up we said awkward goodbyes and left.

**Hey guys I know this isn't my normal thing but I wanted to write this and I also want to make the chapters long (ignore this one's shortness). Plus I like this romance and don't think it gets much attention. Tell me if you like it! Thank for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The List

I looked for the millionth time at the sun. It was just 5 and I couldn't seem to kill any more time. I had taken extra care to take down the tent. I had taken the longest route back to the shack. I had visited all the friendly creatures I had met and took a break every chance I got. I had wasted most of the day but it still wasn't enough.

I still had no idea what exactly had happened and I didn't know what to do.

Worst of all I wasn't sure if I could face Mabel and tell her exactly what happened.

But here I was 20 feet away from the mystery shack and I couldn't think of anything else I could do.

So I crept into the back door and snuck upstairs. I wrote a note saying I would be gone for several days including yesterday. After that I put the note where I knew they would find it. I taped into the middle of the fake painting in front of Stan's safe (Stan never went a day without checking his safe).

Then I went upstairs to gather supplies. As I went up the stairs I saw Mabel with her back to me. She looked like she was reading something. After deciding to come back later, I started to sneak out of the room but, since I was walking backwards, I stepped on what we had decided was the noisiest board in the house.

She jumped and stuffed whatever she was reading into her pocket. Then, slower than I ever thought possible, she turned around.

After a good half hour speech about informing people before you leave and another half hour of me explaining that had camped last night and that I was leaving again (I was forced to prove that I had written a note), I managed to pass off my disappearance as a monster hunt.

So I set off again (I could feel Mabel glaring at me as I left) and this time I went to my 'lab'. After many bad encounters of experimenting at the mystery shack, I built a small shed on my own to study the book and make theories and the best part was no one but me knew where it was.

I began to wonder what Mabel had been reading that I couldn't see. But, instead of thinking about that I checked on the various chemical and mystical tests I had going on. Most of them were in jars but some were in other containers.

I made some more of the mixtures I had already tested and eventually I had enough darkness powder and invisibility potions. Yet again I found myself with nothing to do but ponder my situation.

Then, on impulse I pulled up my hat and reached for the thick, folded piece of paper. And my fingers grabbed nothing…

My plan…my list that I had written with Tyrone was gone!

**Well guys it's getting interesting! Who took the list? I'm sorry if this is to short or if it's going to fast. I'll try and slow down. I'm also sorry it took me this long but here it is! Thank you all for the reviews (they were awesome) and thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Fight

(Mabel pov)

I knew something was up with Dipper and he plans things too much…but this shocked me out of sweater. The list that is sitting in front of me contains a terrible secret.

How could it be that he could plan such a thing that would betray my, Mabel Pines's, trust so completely? What did my dear brother do? Actually I'm not very good at decoding but I had bits and pieces.

Like the only slightly important piece of it about him not actually liking Wendy? Yeah, thanks Dip. You seem to be smarter than you seem. And then he mentions Pacifica and some 'big plan' that I doubt is that big.

And that was when I, Mabel Pines (I said that already didn't I), decided I would outsmart my brother. First, I would finish decoding that list of his. Second, I would devise a better and smarterer plan than his.

I would also incorporate several people including Wendy, Soos, Grunkle Stan and my ingenious self into my plan.

But, Dip couldn't know and so I came up with a cover story that I had seen him drop his plan (I would tell him I thought it was just paper) outside the forest and… a clawed hand came out and steal it! Yes, that would work!

Who's smarterer now, Dip?!

(Dipper)

The list it was gone!

I began to compose a list of possible things that could of happened. I wrote about the monsters who might have taken it, gnomes, video games, zombies, etc. and that was when it clicked… Mabel! She was nervous and was hid whatever she was reading.

She would make an excuse and I would pretend to believe her. Yes! I knew what to do. I tore the list in half… I knew who it was.

Mabel wouldn't know what hit her!

(Overall)

Dipper stormed into the house ran up the stairs and walked straight up to Mabel.

"What up, Dip," Mabel said trying to sound innocent.

"You that list I made with Tyrone? It's gone," Dipper snarled.

"Oh…"

"WELL?!"

"Well what?"

"Did you see IT?!"

"Um… I saw you drop a piece of paper by the forest," Mabel knew that much was true," but a big clawed hand came out of the forest and took it."

There was a long moment of silence. Dipper climbed into his bed looking utterly defeated.

"Dip?" There was no reply. Slowly Dipper brought out his book and opened it. He flipped to a page and without saying anything showed it to Mabel. 'The Disembodied Hand' it read.

"They steal wood, paper and metal to make their nest. No one has ever regained their stuff from it because their nest has their children in it… I'll never see my list again." Dipper closed the book and rolled over so Mabel was behind him.

"Why is it so important?" asked Mabel.

"It has a sort of secret in it but the secret isn't true anymore…"

"What was the secret?"

**Don Don Don. Now this is a great chapter. Secret will be unraveled. Is Dipper lying? What is Mabel going to do? It will all be answered next time. The reviews are amazing! Thanks so much. Thanks again for reading! :) **


	4. Chapter 4: The End

"I used to like her…"

"Who, Dip"

"Pacifica."

"When?!"

"When we met her really"

"What about Wendy?"

"I liked Wendy but not as much as I pretended too"

"So you tried to cover up your crush? Why?"

"Cause I was guilty about how I felt"

"But… why didn't you tell me?"

"I- I don't know… because she hated you and I felt like I… betrayed you somehow. And those feelings sort of came back recently."

"You could never betray me. I don't care if you like Pacifica"

"Thanks Mabel"

"And, Dip?"

"Hmm?"

"About that list…"

One month later… Dipper and Mabel walked through to the carnival together. It was a beautiful carnival with games and rides. Mabel had acquired cotton candy and dipper had achieved the record of the lowest score on the test your strength. When they saw Pacifica making her way through the crowd.

Over the last month Pacifica had become very friendly towards dipper and he had returned the favor (with Mabel teasing him endlessly). As she neared, Mabel excused herself to use the 'restroom' and then proceeded to run behind a booth and watch the two not at all silently or stealthily and every once in a while yelled out a comment like 'put your arm around her, Dip' or 'kiss her already'.

"Hi, Dipper," Pacifica said after watching Mabel run away to the 'restroom'.

"Hi, do you want some cotton candy?" he held out Mabel's surrendered treat.

"I think Mabel might want it back," she said laughing, as Mabel looked very relived from behind the booth.

"Probably," Dipper agreed," hey I was wondering if you might want to… you know…"

"Have you ever asked a girl out before, Dip?"

"No…"

"Well then you're really in need of practice"

"Can you help me practice?"

"Dunno. It might take me awhile." Pacifica said slyly.

"Oh…"

"Of course I will you idiot! I've only been hinting at it for a while now."

"Oh! Okay then." Dipper said surprised then he had a great idea.

He leaned forward and kissed Pacifica on the lips and she pulled him in towards her. They both stood there like that for a long time until Mabel came running back from the 'restroom' and coughed as loud as she could manage.

"Hey, Mabel," Dipper said grinning after he pulled away from Pacifica "how are you?"

"Good. I'm going to go try to dunk Grunkle Stan. You two behave." She looked meaningfully at Dipper and ran off.

Dipper looked at Pacifica and grinned. It had been his best idea yet!

**The End!**

**Sorry if the story was too short but I couldn't wait to write the ending so I did. I love Dipper x Pacifica so this story was amazing to write and I'm glad that you all liked it! As always thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
